With the aim of identifying factors influencing treatment compliance and retention, 206 applicants for outpatient pharmacological treatment of cocaine or PCP dependence were interviewed and their reasons for seeking treatment were determined with the use of a new questionnaire developed by the P.I. There were significant differences in reasons given between cocaine vs PCP abusers and males vs females. Subjects not motivated by the cost of their drug abuse stayed in treatment twice as long (6 weeks) as those who were motivated by cost. Currently, data are being collected to compare counselors' ratings of treatment motivations with the self report instrument in the course of outpatient treatment studies. The motivational patterns were further examined with the use of Rotter's locus of control scales. PCP abusers and younger subjects were more motivated by outside forces.